simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Milhouse Van Houten
Milhouse Van Houten, '''or simply '''Milhouse, is a non-playable character in The Simpsons Hit and Run. He is Bart Simpson’s best friend and serves as the hosts of the Time Trial Street Races. He also makes several minor appearances in missions. 'Roles and Appearances' Milhouse appears in levels 1-6 as the host of the Time Trial Street Races. He also makes several appearances in story missions throughout the game, most often in Bart and Lisa’s levels. The following is a list of every appearance in the game: Level 1 *Time Trial 1 (Boss) – Homer encounters Milhouse on the street parallel to the Caravan Park trailer park, down the street from Moe’s house. Milhouse informs Homer that the DMV won’t let Milhouse ride a bike without training wheels unless he hosts these races. This race consists of five laps through the trailer park. This race serves as the introduction to the street races and – like every other street race – is not necessary to beat in order to complete the story. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the Electaurus and achieve 100% completion. *He appears in two background gags at the Kwik-E-Mart. In the first he can be seen getting beat up by Nelson. In the second he can be seen desperately waiting for the bathroom. Level 2 *Time Trial 2 (Boss) – Bart encounters Milhouse by the Downtown Krusty Burger across from the police station. The race consists of three laps around the Commercial District. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the Sedan (AKA Moe’s Sedan). *Detention Deficit Disorder (Boss) – Bart encounters Milhouse in front of the Statue of Jebediah Springfield. Bart says that he needs to get a copy of Bonestorm 2 or he’ll be as unpopular as Milhouse, much to Milhouse’s chagrin. Milhouse informs Bart that Principal Skinner is looking for students who skipped school and will expel anyone he finds. Level 3 *Time Trial 3 (Boss) – Lisa finds Milhouse in between two buildings on the Squidport Docks next to the C-Spanker. Milhouse informs Lisa that the DMV gives him a green cookie instead of pay on Saint Patrick’s Day. This race consists of four laps through and around the docks and over the C-Spanker. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the Book-Burning Van. *Clueless (Boss) – Lisa meets Milhouse at the arcade where she thought Bart might be. Milhouse tells Lisa that Bart might be at Wall-E-Weasels. Lisa races to Wall-E-Weasels and finds Milhouse. Milhouse tells Lisa that Bart might be at the Planet Hype. Lisa races to Planet Hype and finds Milhouse again. Lisa tells Milhouse to stop following her, but he continues on as if it were a date. Finally, Lisa races to the Springfield sign and once again finds Milhouse. Milhouse asks if Lisa has a date to the harvest dance, but is rejected. After the mission is complete Milhouse occasionally walks into the street where he is repeatedly hit by cars until he falls into the nearby ravine. Level 4 *Time Trial 4 (Boss) – Marge finds Milhouse outside Mr. Burns’ Mansion and the Stonecutters Tunnel. Milhouse tells Marge that Patty and Selma have him trapped in debt slavery and that he’s tired of hosting these races. The countdown to start the race is delayed because the car fumes make Milhouse light-headed. This race consists of three laps through Mr. Burns’ Mansion and the Nuclear Power Plant. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the Clown Car. Level 5 *Time Trial 5 (Boss) – Apu encounters Milhouse at the gas station near the rail yard in the Entertainment District. Milhouse and Apu have a brief conversation about the quality of Kwik-E-Mart nachos before starting the race. The race consists of five laps around the Entertainment District. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the El Carro Loco. Level 6 *Time Trial 6 (Boss) – Bart finds Milhouse near the entrance to Squidport behind Mr. Burns’ Casino. Milhouse tells Bart that he decided to buckle down and accept his role at the DMV and that the money he earns goes to towards Milhouse’s dad’s child support payments. The race consists of two laps around Mr. Burns’ Casino and over Lance Murdoch’s Sui-Cycle Ramp. Completing this race is necessary to unlock the ’36 Stutz Bearcat . *He appears in a background gag at the Observatory being held upside down by Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney. Trivia *Milhouse and Ralph share the same song for their street races, while Nelson has a unique song. **Milhouse's and Ralph's song: *** **Nelson's song: *** *Of the three hosts of the Street Races, Milhouse has the most consistent countdown, usually consisting of two counts before going. *There is evidence that Milhouse, Ralph and Nelson were supposed to appear as the hosts of the Level 7 street races before being replaced by zombies. Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run